Just Go!
by I X K A
Summary: Melepaskan ? Bukan saat kau menarik paksa tautan jemarimu yang tergenggam erat dengan takdirnya. Bukan saat kau berbalik arah meninggalkan jejak yang pernah mati-matian kau pertahankan. Tapi melepaskan itu membiarkan perasaan yang kau sematkan padanya luruh dalam ikhlas tak bersisa dendam.


" _Jangan membentaknya !"_

" _Aku tidak membentaknya. Kenapa kau selalu membelanya ?"_

" _Kau tanya kenapa ? Dia sahabatku, wajar kalau aku membelanya kan ?"_

" _Memangnya kenapa kalau dia sahabatmu. Lalu aku ?"_

 **Just Go !**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **Warning : typo(s), OOC, absurd, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Melepaskan ?**_

 _ **Bukan saat kau menarik paksa tautan jemarimu yang tergenggam erat dengan takdirnya.**_

 _ **Bukan saat kau berbalik arah meninggalkan jejak yang pernah mati-matian kau pertahankan.**_

 _ **Tapi melepaskan itu membiarkan perasaaan yang kau sematkan padanya luruh dalam ikhlas tak bersisa dendam.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 _Kau tanya kenapa ? Dia sahabatku, wajar kalau aku membelanya kan ?"_

" _Memangnya kenapa kalau dia sahabatmu. Lalu aku…. Apa dia begitu berarti untukmu, melebihi diriku ?"_

Aku semakin menundukkan wajahku yang terasa kebas. Enggan menatap _blue saffir_ -nya yang menusuk langsung pada _amethyst_ pucatku. Entah sudah kali ke berapa aku bertengkar dengannya dalam seminggu ini, masih dengan perihal yang sama. Lagi-lagi gadis berambut gulali yang sedang berdiri gelisah di samping Naruto, kekasihku itu penyebabnya. Kami bertiga masih berdiri dengan pola yang hampir menyerupai lingkaran, melakukan _live_ drama di taman belakang sekolah.

" _Kau seharusnya berpikir lebih dewasa Hinata. Sudah berapa kali aku menjelaskannya padamu?"_ Naruto berkata dengan nada ketus padaku, mungkin ia jengah dengan pertengkaran sia-sia ini.

" _Kau membentakku ?"_ Aku mendongak, mataku bersibobrok langsung dengan manik biru cerahnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku kembali.

" _Hinata, aku bisa jelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini."_ Gadis berambut serupa gulali itu, Sakura Haruno akhirnya angkat bicara setelah hanya menjadi penonton selama hampir setangah jam lalu. Ada sedikit getar yang tertahan dalam nada suaranya.

Aku tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, mataku masih menatap nyalang pada Naruto. Sungguh aku ingin sekali memakinya habis-habisan, tapi entah kenapa suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan. Lebih banyak kata-kata yang berputar membentuk rangkaian benang kusut di otakku dari pada yang mampu ku ungkapkan padanya.

" _Kau seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura lebih dulu Hinata."_ Lagi, suara baritone Naruto terdengar membela Sakura. Aku semakin geram, tanpa terasa ujung jariku meremas kasar rok kotak-kotak yang ku kenakan.

" _Sudah kesekian kalinya, hampir tak terhitung aku mendengarkan penjelasan bodoh kalian berdua."_ Aku mendesis tajam pada dua orang yang berdiri tegang di depanku. Dadaku bergemuruh hebat, menahan rasa sesak yang semakin menggerogoti tubuhku saat ini.

" _Lalu apa maumu sekarang ?"_ Pertanyaan Naruto menyentakku, ini seperti _de javu._ Aku merasa bisa menebak ke a rah mana pembicaraan kami selanjutnya. Seperti dalam novel-novel picisan yang pernah ku baca, pun dalam drama-drama yang seringkali Hanabi lihat di TV saat sore hari.

Aku masih diam, belum menyahut kata-kata Naruto. Perasaanku benar-benar gamang. Sampai akhirnya Naruto bertanya lagi dengan nada tak sabar.

" _Apa kau ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini ?"_

" _Ap-apa maksudmu?"_

" _Mungkin sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini Hinata. Jujur aku sudah lelah dengan pertengkaran bodoh kita ini. Tidakah kau bosan menjalani hubungan yang seperti ini ?"_

" _Hey, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya semudah itu hah ?"_

" _Aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita Hinata. Kau seharusnya menger-_

" _Aku sudah lebih dari mengerti untuk terus mencoba memahamimu Naruto. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja berusaha mempertahankan kita "?_

Aku meneriaki Naruto dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Air mata yang sudah ku tahan mati-matian sejak tadi akhirnya tumpah juga. Bagaiman tidak, firasatku yang mengatakan jika hubunganku dengan Naruto akan berakhir seperti ini terbukti sudah. Bahkan dia dengan mudah mengatakan untuk mengakhirinya. Apa yang membuatnya begitu menyisihkanku. Apa karena dia masih benar-benar menyukai gadis merah muda itu. Bahkan setelah gadis itu mencampakkannya setahun lalu. Tidak kah dia ingat siapa yang mencoba menghibur dan memberinya motivasi agar tidak terpuruk dalam perasaan memuakkan itu. Lalu inikah balasan yang diberikannya padaku. bukankah ini tidak adil sama sekali.

Aku yang sejak setahun lalu mencoba menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya pada Sakura sampai akhirnya dia menjadikanku kekasih harus tersingkir dengan cara yang seperti ini. Apa dia tak punya hati sama sekali. Aku bahkan memberinya waktu untuk belajar mencintaiku, tidak kah kesabaranku ini mampu membuatnya lebih memilihku ?

Naruto masih membisu. Aku menatap langsung pada bola mata serupa langit itu. Mencari-cari kebenaran atas kata-kata yang dilontarkannya. Berharap jika itu hanya emosi sesaat dari pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Nihil. Matanya tak menyiratkan keraguan atau kebohongan sedikit pun. Naruto benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Sialan.. ini gila.

" _Jangan memberikan keputusan secara sepihak Naruto !"_ Aku berusaha keras mempertahankannya. Bukan karena egoku yang tinggi atau ingin di hargai, bukan. Aku hanya berusaha jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri, bagamimana aku begitu mencintainya selama ini.

" _Gomen Hinata!"_

" _Naru-"_

Naruto beranjak pergi dari hadapanku setelah permintaan maaf terakhirnya. Ia menyeret Sakura yang masih diam membeku di tempat. _Emerald_ -nya memandangku iba.

Aku tak butuh rasa kasihan darinya. Ku usap kasar air mata yang sedari tadi membanjir dari bola mataku. Tak peduli pada tatapan berpasang-pasang mata yang melihat adegan _mellow_ drama kami sedari tadi. Aku memutar tubuhku sembilan puluh derajad, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memasuki ruang kelas dengan tergesa, isakan-isakan kecil terus lolos dari bibirku. Ku sambar tas yang tergelatak pasrah di meja kemudian memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulis ke dalamnya. Aku akan membolos hari ini. Aku tidak bisa berada lebih lama di sekolah setelah kejadian tadi.

Bisik-bisik yang menusuk gendang telingaku semakin jelas terdengar saat aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tatapan prihatin sekaligus meremehkan menyorot langsung pada tubuhku. Ah aku tak peduli, berusaha tak peduli lebih tepatnya. Yang jelas aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Ke esokan harinya aku datang ke sekolah dengan wajah lesu dan kantung mata tebal sukses menghias di bawah mataku. Jam pertama ku lalui dengan enggan, otakku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Semua penjelasan yang sensei berikan di depan kelas terasa percuma.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, aku lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan. Tempat yang sudah lama tidak ku kunjungi sejak aku dan Naruto berpacaran waktu itu. Dan sekarang saat aku sudah tidak bersama pemuda pirang itu lagi, aku kembali memilih tempat sepi itu untuk membunuh waktu. Untuk menenangkan diri lebih tepatnya.

Ku geser pelan pintu cokelat tua yang terbuat dari kayu jati mahal itu. Suara pintu yang beradu dengan lantai keramik terdengar berdecit lirih. Saat pintu itu terbuka sempurna, _amethyst_ pucatku langsung bergulir meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang mampu ku jangkau. Sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang datang ke tempat ini. Mereka adalah siswa-siswa yang tak suka bersosialisasi, sama sepertiku.

Aku melangkah menuju meja paling pojokan dekat jendela, tapi sebelum itu kakiku berhenti di depan rak yang berisi ratusan novel. Ada banyak judul novel yang tertera di sana. Mataku menyipit saat melihat deretan buku tebal itu, sedikit bingung memilih judul mana yang akan ku baca. Setelah beberapa menit aku menjatuhkan pilihanku pada novel bersampul merah tua dengan judul yang cukup menarik. Setelah itu aku beranjak ke meja pojokan yang tadi ingin ku tuju.

Ku buka lembar demi lembar novel remaja itu. Mataku memindai dengan cepat kata demi kata yang tertuang manis dalam lembaran kertas putih tersebut, sampai akhirnya jeda sejenak saat iris mataku menangkap sekelumit kalimat yang menarik. Atensiku tertuju sepenuhnya pada kalimat tersebut. Kalimat itu terdengar bijak.

 _ **Melepaskan ?**_

 _ **Bukan saat kau menarik paksa tautan jemarimu yang tergenggam erat dengan takdirnya.**_

 _ **Bukan saat kau berbalik arah meninggalkan jejak yang pernah mati-matian kau pertahankan.**_

 _ **Tapi melepaskan itu membiarkan perasaaan yang kau sematkan padanya luruh dalam ikhlas tak bersisa dendam.**_

Aku membaca kalimat itu berulang kali. Mencoba mencari makna dari setiap kata yang tertuang di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalimat itu memang benar. Aku harus melepaskan Naruto dengan ikhlas, tidak mendendam padanya, sesakit apapun itu. Bukankah mencintai itu ada banyak cara. Bukan hanya dengan cara memilikinya saja tapi bisa juga dengan membiarkan dia yang kita cintai memilih orang yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia.

Ya kurasa Naruto ada benarnya, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Mungkin Sakura gadis yang tepat untuknya, dan aku harus belajar melepaskannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 _ **Owari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot ke sekian author yang gaje bgt...**_

 _ **Banyak kata2 absurd dan plot yang kcepetan..**_

 ** _Jadi apa yang ingi kalian sampaikan ?_**


End file.
